


15. Scars

by wordscorrupt



Series: Whumptober 2019 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Implied/Referenced Torture, Parent Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Trauma, Whumptober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-31 02:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21048533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordscorrupt/pseuds/wordscorrupt
Summary: It’s not the first time, nor the last time Tony sees Peter’s back, but his reaction is the same.Horror.





	15. Scars

The familiar sound of deafening screams has Tony shooting out of bed.

He remembers Peter’s therapist's advice from a few days ago. _You have start giving him space_. This was the first night that Peter was sleeping on his own, away from him and every step that Tony took towards Peter’s room was one too many. He should have been there, right next to him.

Peter is thrashing around in bed, soaked to the bone in sweat by the time Tony reaches him. The poor kid sounds like a broken record as he continues to scream from the nightmare plaguing his mind at the moment.

Not a nightmare.

Memories.

With his heart practically lodged in his throat, Tony reaches out, grabbing ahold of Peter’s arms and pins them down to the bed. Normally Peter could have easily thrown him off, but _they _kept him for too long. Starving him. Weakening him. Until he was just skin and bones.

Peter continues to scream, still trapped in his traumatic dream as Tony leans over, speaking gently, “Peter, it’s okay. I’m here. It’s all a dream. It’s not real.”

Peter’s thrashing stalls long enough for Tony to wrap his arms around the kid and cradle him in his lap as the kid gasps for air. The rocking motion plus soft soothing words eventually pull Peter from his nightmare and leave him sobbing into Tony’s chest.

“I’m here, kiddo. It’s alright. You’re safe,” Tony coos, stroking the kid’s hair, holding him tight. He doesn’t falter, not until Peter’s sobs slowly dwindle down to hiccups.

_Don’t make him talk about his nightmares._

“Let’s get you cleaned up, kiddo,” Tony murmurs.

Peter stays mute but nods his head. He’s used to the routine.

Tony helps Peter off the bed, the teen struggling to maintain balance on frail, bruised legs.

“I got ya, kiddo,” Tony reassures, wrapping an arm around the teen’s waist and letting Peter rest most of his weight on him.

It’s a slow trek to the bathroom but eventually, Peter is soaking in a warm bath while Tony kneels by the side of the tub, washing Peter up, starting with his arms.

“I’m gonna do your back now, Petey,” Tony warns and watches as the teen takes a deep breath before nodding his head, giving Tony the permission to go ahead. It’s not the first time, nor the last time Tony sees Peter’s back, but his reaction is the same.

Horror.

Revulsion.

Rage.

The deep, overlapping scars and bruises on Peter’s back paint an excruciating story to his time of capture. Lasting remnants of the whips, knives, razors, and flames they tortured him with. But they serve another purpose. To remind Tony of his ultimate failure to protect his kid. Tony’s had more than a few mistakes in his lifetime, but he thinks to let their enemies capture Peter is the one he could never atone. 

But he will die trying.

“C’mon. Up you go, kiddo.” Tony rinses Peter off before helping him stand up, quickly wrapping a towel around him.

Peter does most of the drying off while Tony stands close by. Even though he hasn’t washed Peter’s hair, Tony still runs a comb gently through the curls once Peter is all dressed in a pair of clean pajamas.

There’s no time to change Peter’s sheet as the kid is practically swaying back and forth as he drifts in and out of sleep so Tony directs him to his own room.

“Gonna ‘eave?” Peter mumbles as Tony tucks him into his side of the bed. There’s no use though Peter eventually rolls himself into the middle of the bed, leaving Tony hanging off the bed by an inch.

“No, bud, I’m staying right here,” Tony promises, smoothing Peter’s hair back to place a kiss on the boy’s forehead. “For as long as you need me.”


End file.
